A hateful type
by Candy Lof
Summary: Hey there! This is an adaptation of another adaptation made by nerea fernandes scarlet. MATURE CONTENT. I just changed into ans Auslly story and few more things. How is it to work for the most asshole in the world? Guess you'll have to read it out!
1. Chapter 1

**HI!So this is my adaptation of "Un tipo odioso" by nerea fernandes scarlet. I have no idea if I will be able to update soon but I'll do my best to try1 Please if you see any mistakes tell me! **

**Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Hope you'll enjoy ;)**

My father always said that the way to learn the job you want is to spend every second of your time watching someone do it.

"To get a job at the top, you have to start from below -he told me - . Become the person without the thin advisor cannot live. In his right hand. Learn how your world and you will achieve hire you as you finish school. "

I became irreplaceable. And no doubt it I was his "right hand." The problem was that, in this case, I was the right hand that was willing to slap that damn face most of the day.

My boss, Mr. Austin Moon: an obnoxious guy but very attractive.

My stomach twisted just thinking about him: tall, handsome and evil personified. The more thought and more pedantic asshole I've ever met in my life. All other office women gossiped about their adventures and wondered if all that was needed to get him was a pretty face. But my father also told me something else "soon discover that beauty is only external, but ugliness goes to the depths." I had already had my fill of nasty men in recent years; I dated a few in high school and college. But this took the cake.

-Oh! Good morning, Miss Dawson - Mr. Moon was standing in the doorway of my office. His voice had a sweet as honey notes , but that was not like him ... rather than frozen honey was shattered when broken , sharp cutting pieces .

Water had poured on my mobile, my earrings fell in the garbage disposal ,I had hit the car from behind on the interstate and had to wait for the police to tell us what we both knew ( that the fault had been the other guy ) , the last thing I needed this morning Mr. Moon was a bad smoke .

The trouble is that he had no preset modes that.

I greeted him as he did every day.

- Good morning, Mr. Moon.

And I wanted to make me his usual head nod in response. But when I tried to pass him, he murmured:

- Good "morning," Miss Dawson? What time is it in your planet?

I stopped and held his cold stare. He was about six inches taller than me and before I started working for him I had never felt so small. I had been working in Moon Media Group six years, but since he had returned to the family business nine months ago, I had started to wear heels to better reach his eyes. And I was wearing heels that day , but I still had to look up and he clearly loved it , because I saw his brown eyes sparkled .

- I have suffered a string of disasters this morning, Mr. Moon. It will not happen again - I relieved that my voice stayed strong.

I had never been late, not once, but of course he had to call attention to the first time passing as something serious. I got past him and through the door, I left my bag and coat in the closet and turned on the computer. I tried to act as if he does not continue to stand in the doorway, watching my every move.

- "A string of disasters " is a very good description of what I've had to manage in his absence. I talked to Alex Schaffer to downplay the fact that he had not signed contracts reached the promised hour: nine in the morning on the East Coast. I also had to call to let you know Madeleine Beaumont; in fact, we would go ahead with the proposal as written. In other words, this morning I have been doing his job and mine. Is it true that even with the "chain of disasters" has failed to even reach the eight o'clock? Some people started working before brunch time, Miss Dawson.

I looked at him; he was clearly pissed off and stared at me with his arms crossed over his broad chest. And all because I had arrived an hour late ... I blinked and looked away, deliberately avoiding noticing how his dark suit tensed up to his shoulders. The first month we work together at a convention, I made the mistake of going to exercise at the gym and on entering I found him sweaty and shirtless next to the treadmill. He had a face that would kill any male model and the most amazing hair I've ever seen on a man. Hair of fresh powder, so they called the girls downstairs, and according to them, had earned that title. The image of him wiping his sweat chest with the shirt had been burned into my brain.

But then he had to ruin it by opening your big mouth and saying, "I 'm glad you finally purchased some on your fitness, Miss Dawson."

Asshole.

- Sorry, Mr. Moon. I understand the burden I put on his shoulders leaving by fax and phone - answered sarcastically - as I have said, will not happen again.

- Of course not - he responded with his cocky smile on his lips again.

If he keep his mouth shut would be perfect. Suffice a piece of duct tape. I had a roll on my desk and sometimes I pulled stroked imagining that one day could be good use.

- And lest you forget this incident happen, I want to see the table reports progress Schaffer, Colton and Beaumont projects on my desk at five. And after going to recover the time lost this morning making a presentation Papadakis test account for me in the meeting room at six. If you are going to take that account, you must prove that you know what you are doing.

My eyes widened as he turned, went into his office and closed with a bang. He knew that I was too early forecasts that project; I was also going to serve as a final project for my master. I still had several months to finish the presentation until contracts ... which had not yet happened to be signed. Even drafts were finished. And now, with everything else to do, he wanted to do a test submission within ... I looked at the clock. Great, seven and a half hours, and that if I skipped lunch. I opened the file Papadakis account and got into work.

When everyone started to gradually leave for lunch, I stayed glued to my desk with a coffee and a bag of nuts I had bought in the machine. Normally I would have brought home leftovers or I would have gone with the other fellows to eat something, but that day, time was running against me. I heard the outer door open and looked up. I smiled at the sight of Trish de la Rosa enters. Trish was in Moon Media Group in the same master internship program, although she worked accounting.

- Are we going to eat? – She asked.

- I'll have to skip lunch today Trish. It's been a hell of a day - I looked with pity face and her smile became mocking.

- Infernal day or infernal boss? – She sat on the edge of my table - I've heard that he has become like a beast this morning.

I gave her a knowing look. Trish did not work for him, but she knew everything that went with Austin Moon. As mentor son of company founder, Mike Moon, and a marked tendency to lose his temper, he was a legend lived in this building - although I had a clone, I could not finish on time.

- Can I get you anything? - Her eyes went to the chief's office - A murderer for hire? Holy water?

I laughed.

- No, I'm fine.

Trish smiled and left. Just give the last sip of my coffee when I bent down and I realized I had a run in my stockings.

- And last but not least - I began to talk again when I hear the footsteps of Trish – I have a run in my stockings. You know what? If you go somewhere where there is chocolate, bring twenty kilos, so I can eat all my anxiety later.

I looked up and saw that Trish was not the person who was standing there. I blushed like crazy and pulled up the skirt.

- Sorry, Mr. Moon, I...

- Miss Dawson, as you and the other secretaries have much time to talk about the problems with her lingerie in addition to preparing the presentation Papadakis, I need you to go to the office of Solace and bring the market analysis and monitoring of Beaumont - he straightened his tie and looked at his reflection in the window - think you can do it?

Did he just called me "secretary"? As part of the internship I was certain tasks sometimes assistant for him, but Mr. Moon knew full well that I had spent several years working in the business before I went to JT Miller scholarship grant to Northwestern University. And now I only had four months to finish my master's degree in business.

"To finish the master and stop being at your service," I thought. I looked up and met his gaze on.

- I have no hesitation in asking Will if he could...

- It wasn't a suggestion. I want you to go – he looked at me for a moment with clenched jaw before turning on his heel and stormed back as his office, closing the door firmly behind him.

What was wrong with him? Was it really necessary to go banging around like a teenager? I took the jacket off the back of the chair and headed to the other office, a little further down the same street.

When I returned, I called but he did not answer his door. I tried to turn the doorknob. Closed. Surely he would be taking a powder afternoon quickie with some princess with trust as I had to run like crazy back and forth across Chicago. I stuffed the envelope through the slot for mail and wished the papers would fall everywhere and he had to bend down to pick them up and sort. I would be well spent. I quite liked the image of him kneeling on the ground, picking up papers scattered. But the truth was that , knowing him , I'm sure he would called me to come into his immaculate lair and collect everything as he watched me .

Four hours after they had run updates progress reports, I had practically prepared the presentation and I was on the verge of hysterical laughter at how horrible it had been that day. I found myself planning the bloody murder of the boy who twisted the copy shop. I only had asked him to do something very simple: a few copies and bind some things. It should have been a breeze. Sew a moment. But no, it had taken two hours.

I ran down the dark hall and empty building with the presentation materials seized as could my arms and watching the clock. Six -twenty. Mr. Moon was going to eat my raw liver. I arrived twenty minutes late. As he was clear this morning, he hated tardiness . "Evening" was a word that was not included in the dictionary Rosebud Austin Moon , nor "heart" , " kindness ", " compassion ", " lunch " or "thank you" were .

And there I was, running through the halls with high-heeled Italian shoes needle speeding toward my executioner.

"Breathe, Ally. This guy can smell fear. "

When I approached the meeting I tried to reassure my breath and stopped running. A warm glow crept underneath the door. No doubt he was there, waiting for me. Carefully I tried to fix my hair and clothes while organizing the pile of documents I was carrying. I took a deep breath and knocked the door.

- Come in.

I entered the meeting room, it was huge; a wall had to floor to ceiling windows offering a wonderful seen of Chicago cityscape from a height of eighteen floors. Getting dark and skyscrapers dotting the skyline with its lighted windows. In the center of the room was an impressive solid wood table, and looking from the head was Mr. Moon.

It was there he sat with his suit jacket hanging on a chair behind him, the loosened tie, starched white shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows and chin resting on his folded hands. I went through his eyes, but he said nothing.

- Excuse me, Mr. Moon - said in a trembling voice and breathing hard - . Copies have been ... - I stopped. The excuses were not going to improve my situation. And besides, I would not allow blame me for something I could not control. That nags. With my newly recovered courage on your site, chin up and walked to where he was sitting.

Without looking, I looked through the papers and placed a copy of the presentation on the table.

- Ready to start?

He said nothing, but his gaze went through my brave armor. Everything would have been much easier if he were not so handsome ... Saying nothing, said the material he had set before him to continue.

I cleared my throat and began the presentation. I reviewed the different aspects of my proposal and he remained silent, staring at my back. Why was he so calm? He could handle his outbursts of anger, but that mysterious silence ... I was getting on my nerves.

He was leaning on the table, pointing graphs when it happened.

- The timeline for the first target is a bit...

My voice trailed off and the air was stopped in my throat. He had put his hand on the end of my back before sliding slowly to put it down over the curve of my ass. In the nine months I had worked for him, he had never touched me intentionally.

And that was definitely intentional.

The heat of his hand through my skirt burning up to my skin. Every muscle in my body tensed and I felt my insides liquefy. What the hell was he doing? My brain screamed at me to hand him aside and tells him not to touch me again, but my body acted alone. My nipples hardened, and I clenched my jaw in response. "Traitors"

The heart pounding in my chest, we spent at least half a minute without neither said anything. Meanwhile, his hand was down my thigh, stroking. Our breaths and city noise coming from the street suspension was the only sound in the still air of the meeting room.

- Turn around, Miss Dawson.

His voice broke the silence and I straightened me, looking straight ahead. I turned slowly and his hand was near me, sliding my hip. I could feel how stretched from the fingertips that were on the small of my back to the thumb pressed at that time was the soft skin just above my hip bone. I looked down to look at him and our eyes met.

I could feel his chest rising and falling, each breath deeper than the last. A muscle in his jaw hard while his thumb began to move, slowly sliding back and forth, and his eyes never left mine. He was waiting for me to stop; but that had already been more than enough for me to depart from a slap or just me and I was away time. But I had too many feelings to manage before they can react. I had never felt like this, much less had waited so feel to it. I wanted to slap him, then grab his shirt and lick his neck.

- What are you thinking? - He whispered with a mocking and edgy look.

- Still trying to find out.

With his eyes fixed on mine, his fingers started down my thigh to the edge of the skirt. Then he reached down and his fingers crossed my garter belts and lace edge of the stockings up to my thigh. A finger slipped half hard on my skin, and pulled down a bit. I inhaled sharply, feeling suddenly that I was melting from the outside to the core.

How could I let my body react this way? I still wanted to give him a slap, but now wished harder to continue. The longing I felt between my legs was increasing. He reached the edge of my panties and put his fingers under the fabric. I felt him slid against my skin and he touched my clitoris before putting a finger inside me. I bit my lip and tried (unsuccessfully) to contain a moan. When I returned to look down at him, drops of sweat were forming on his forehead.

- Fuck – he said in a low, deep voice. How wet you are - he let his eyes close. He seemed to be fighting the same struggles as me. I looked at his lap and saw that the fabric of his pants was very tense. Without opening his eyes he pulled his finger and squeezed the thin lace of my panties in his fist. When I looked I was shaking, a clear expression of anger. With a quick movement he pulled off my panties, and the sound of the fabric to tear could be heard in the silent room.

He picked me up sharply, I went up to the cold table and he spread my legs. Unintentionally I moaned when his fingers again, slipping and going again. I hated that man in a particularly intense way, but my body betrayed me; I wanted more. Damn, he was good at it. He was not the loving caresses to which I was accustomed. He was a man who used to get what he wanted and what looked like, what he wanted at that moment was me. I dropped my head to the side and leaned back to lean on the elbows, feeling rush orgasm.

And to my absolute horror I even beg.

- Please...

He stopped moving; he pulled out his finger and closed his hand into a fist. I sat up, grabbed his silk tie and approached his mouth to mine aggressively. His lips were as perfect as they seemed: firm and soft. I had never kissed anyone who knew me even the every last angle, depth and movement point possible provocation. He was making me lose my mind.

I bit my bottom lip as I rushed my hands to unbutton his pants, releasing the belt loops.

- You better be prepared to finish what you started.

He let out a low, angry sound from the back of the throat, he opened my blouse in one go. The silver buttons flew out and bounced around the table of the conference room.

His hands went up by my ribs and then he placed them on my breasts; his thumbs slid back and forth over my taut nipples. His dark eyes were fixed on my face all the time. He had big hands and so rough that almost came to provoke pain, but instead of complaining or remove him, I pressed against his palms because I wanted to feel more and more.

He grunted and squeezed his fingers. I thought he was going to leave me bruises and almost wanted him to. I wanted something to remember that feeling of being absolutely sure of what I wanted my body to be unleashed.

He bite my shoulder and whispered approached.

- You are so tempting...

Unable to get as close as I wanted, I accelerated my move with zipper and I dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. I gave him a good squeeze to his cock, feeling it beat against my palm.

The way he said my "name" muttered -" Dawson ... " - should have caused a fit of rage but then felt only one thing: pure unbridled lust. He pulled up my skirt and thighs and pushed me on the table. Before I could say a word he grabbed my ankles, then grabbed his cock, stepped forward and pushed to penetrate.

I was not even capable of being embarrassed by the so loud groan I let out. It was the best I had ever felt...

- What? – he said through gritted teeth and hips slapping against my thighs as he sank into me.- You haven't been fucked like that before , huh ? No wouldn't be so tempting if you had someone to fuck you well.

But who does he think he is? And why it turns me on so much that much? I had never had sex anywhere else that was not in bed and I had never felt that way.

- I've been fucked better - I said to provoke him.

He laughed softly and smile.

- Look at me.

- No.

He left just as I was about to cum. At first I thought he was going to leave me like that , but he grabbed my arms and pulled me up from the table , his lips and tongue pressing against mine.

- Look at me – he repeated.

And finally, without him inside me, I could do it. He blinked once, slowly, with long dark lashes brushing his cheek, and then said:

- Ask me to make you cum.

His tone was not right. It was almost a question; however, the words were his own: a bastard. I wanted him to make me come. More than anything. But I struck by lightning if I asked anything in my life.

I lowered my voice and looked at him.

- You're an asshole, Mr. Moon.

His smile made it clear that whatever he wanted from me, he had succeeded. I wanted to stab him right on the knee parts, but that was not going to get what he really wanted.

- Ask me "please", Miss Dawson.

- "Please," No way.

The next thing I felt was the cold window and I groaned against my breasts with the intense contrast in temperature between the glass and his skin. He was burning; all parts of my body wanted to feel his rough contact.

- At least you're consistent – he told me to the ear before he bite my shoulder.

He put his foot between mine.

- Spread your legs.

And I opened them without hesitation. He pulled my hips back and reached between the two before returning to push to get inside me.

- Do you like the cold?

- Yes

- Dirty and kinky girl. You like them to you see huh? – he murmured biting my earlobe - I love that all Chicago has to lift his head and look at how I fuck . You are going crazy every single minute you are going with your beautiful tits pushed against glass.

- Shut up. You're ruining it – but he was not. Hardly. His deep voice caused me incredible things.

He just laughed in my ear and probably realized how I shuddered at that.

- Want to see them how you come?

I moaned in response, unable to form words; each thrust inside me tighter and tighter against the glass.

- Say it, you want to come, Miss Dawson? Answer me or I'll stop and you'll do me a blowjob – he whispered increasingly entering inside.

The part of me that hated him was dissolving like sugar on my tongue and the party had wanted everything to me growing up, hot and demanding.

- Ask me – he bent over me, grabbed my earlobe between his lips and then gave me a big bite - . I promise I will give it.

- Please - I said closing my eyes to ignore everything else and just feel him to it - . Please. Yes.

He wrapped my body with arm and put his fingers on my clitoris with the pressure and perfect rhythm. I felt him smile on my neck and when he opened his mouth and his teeth against my skin, I lost all control. Heat rose up my back; hips wrapped me up to my legs and shook me against him. I hit the glass with my hands, my whole body shuddering orgasm that came over me and left me breathless. When it finally faded, he went out and turned me around to face him; He bent his head to kiss my neck, jaw and lower lip.

- Thank me - he whispered.

My hands buried in his hair and I pulled hard , waiting to cause a reaction in him , wanting to see if he still had control over himself or he was delirious.

"What the hell are we doing?"

He grunted, took my hand, kissed me around the neck and pressed his erection against my stomach.

- Now make me feel good.

I let one hand, the went down to his cock and began to stroke it. It was thick and long and fit perfectly in my palm. I wanted to tell him, but in life I was going to say how great it felt. Instead of those I pulled away from his lips and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

- I'm going to make you come so hard that you'll forget you're the biggest asshole in the world - I promised gravely sliding down the glass before slowly get me his penis in the mouth to the bottom.

He stiffened and let out a deep moan. I looked up at him: he had the palms and forehead rest against the glass, his eyes closed tightly. He looked vulnerable and was tremendous in that state of neglect.

But He was not vulnerable. He was the biggest asshole who I had stepped on the ground and knelt before him. No way.

So instead of giving him what he knew I wanted, I got up, I got the skirt and looked into his eyes. It was easier now that he was not touching me and making me feel things I did not have to make me feel.

Seconds passed and neither of us looked away.

- What the hell you think you're doing? - He asked hoarsely. Get on your knees and open your mouth.

- No way.

I closed the front of my blouse without buttons and I left the room, praying that my legs still trembling won't betray me.

I took the bag from my table; I put the backgammon and tried desperately to fasten the buttons with hesitant fingers. Mr. Moon had not yet gone out, and I ran to the elevator hoping to arrive before having to face him.

I could not even afford to think about what had happened until I got out of there. He had left fuck, provoked the most amazing orgasm of my life and after I had left his pants at the ankles in the meeting room of the company, with the worst case of pain in the history of mankind. If it were someone else's life, I would have cheered a lot. However, it was not the life of another.

"Shit"

The elevator doors opened, and I walked hastily pressed the button. After I watched the numbers of the floors down quickly. As the elevator came down, I was running through the hall. I heard something said by passing the security guard about working late, but I simply pass on the run to his side and say goodbye.

With each step the tension between my legs it reminded me of what had happened during the last hour. When I got to my car I opened it with the knob, pulled the door and dropped me in the comfort of leather seating. I looked in the rearview mirror.

"What the hell happened?"

**AN: How was it? Let me know please! **

**XOXO,**

**Candy Lof.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Here it is the second chapter :D I really apreciate the people who reviewed, just keep reviewing! Remember this is an adaptation, I own nothing! **

**Enjoy the story!**

Austin's Pov

"God, I'm fucked up."

I've been staring at the ceiling since I had woken up for thirty minutes. The brain: a mess. Dick: like a stone.

Well, like a stone again.

I frowned while looking at the ceiling. No matter how many times I had masturbated since she left me the day before that never seemed to go down. And although never thought it was possible, it was worse than the other hundreds of times it had happened. Because this time I knew what I was missing. And that she had not even given me the chance to cum.

Nine months. Nine fucking months of morning erections, masturbation and endless fantasies with someone who I did not even wanted. Well, that was not entirely true. I wanted her. I wanted her more than any other woman I had ever seen. The biggest problem was that I also hated her.

And she hated me. But what I really hated is that in my thirty-one years I had never known anyone to get me riled as did Miss Dawson.

Just her name turned me on. "Damn traitor." I looked down to where it was forming a tent with the sheets. That stupid appendix was the one who got me into this mess in the first place. I rubbed my face with my hands and sat on the bed.

"Why the hell I could not keep it tucked in my pants?" I had done it for almost a year. And it worked. Kept my distance, gave orders ... Damn, I had to admit I was a real bastard that time. And suddenly, I lost my head no more. It took only a moment. Sitting in that room in silence, her scent enveloped me and that damn skirt ... And the way she put her ass in my face ... I lost control.

I was sure that if I threw it once would be somewhat disappointing and wanting her so much. But that was back in my bed, spliced as if I had not run in weeks. I looked at the clock; only had been four hours.

I took a quick shower, rubbing hard to erase any trace of it was left me last night. I was going to stop that: I had to.

Austin Moon did not act like a teenager in heat, and certainly would not be fucking around at the girls in the office. The last thing he needed was a woman nagging all dependent. I could not let Miss Dawson had that control over me.

Everything was much better before I knew what I was missing. As horrible it was then, it was now a million times worse.

I was on my way to my office when she entered. By the way she had gone the night before ( she almost ran ) , I supposed to expect one of two things: either appear in the morning making me eyes and thinking it meant something last night that "we" were something, or I was going to make my life miserable .

If anyone found out what we had done, she could not only lose my job but could lose everything she had fought. But, however much I hated her, I didn't want to see her doing something like that. If there was something he had learned about Ms. Dawson at the time was that it was a loyal person, who could be trusted. She had worked for Moon Media Group since college and she had become a very valuable part of the company. Now it remained only a few months to finish her master's degree and then she could choose the work she liked best. Sure I was not going to jeopardize that.

But fuck, what she did was ignore me. She entered wearing a trench coat Knee hiding anything underneath to take, but that served more than good to show those great legs she had.

Oh, shit ... If she's wearing those shoes that means that ... "No, that dress does no. Please, for the love of God, no ... those dress. "I knew that there was no way I had the willpower to endure that just that day.

I stared at her as she hung her coat in the closet and sat at her table.

Mother of God, that woman was the greatest temptation in the world.

And yes, she was wearing the white dress. With a very plunging neckline that accentuated the soft skin of the neck and clavicles and perfectly white cloth sticking to those amazing breasts; that dress was the bane of my existence, my heaven and my hell into a delicious wrap.

The skirt reached just below the knees and was the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life. It was provocative in itself, but there was something in the court and that damn virginal white that took me back like a motorcycle almost every day. And always let her hair down when that dress was setting. One of my recurring fantasies was to remove all hairpins and grab it while I fucked her.

God that always put me in a bad mood.

And she still did not make me any attention, I turned and went like a whirlwind in my office and slammed the door. Why was affecting me so much? Nothing and no one had distracted me well and I hated her for being the first to get it.

But part of what I hated was the memory of her victory speech when she left me breathless and practically begging her to suck me. That girl was wearing the right.

I swallowed the smile that came on my lips and I focused on keep hating.

I work. I focus on the work and stop thinking about it. I walked to my table and sat down trying to turn my attention to anything but the extraordinary feeling of her lips around me last night.

"It is not the time, Austin."

I opened my laptop to check my schedule for that day. My agenda...

Shit. She had the latest version on her computer. I didn't expected to miss any meeting that morning, because I was not willing to ask the "Ice Princess " to came into my office until it was absolutely necessary.

I was checking a spreadsheet when I heard a knock at my door.

- Go ahead - I said.

Suddenly a white envelope fell suddenly on my table. I looked up and saw Miss Dawson looking insolently at me with a raised eyebrow. Without saying a word she turned and walked out of my office.

I stared at the envelope with a panic attack. Surely it was a formal letter detailing my behavior and expressing her intention to put a claim for harassment. I was expecting a letterhead and signature at the bottom of the page.

What I did not expect was the receipt of a clothing store on the internet ... and charged the credit card company. I rose from my chair and jumped ran out of my office after her. She was heading for the stairs. Right. We were on the eighteenth floor and surely no one but she and I were going to use those stairs. You could yell all you want and nobody would ever know.

The door closed with a clang and her heels echoed down the steps in front of me.

- Miss Dawson, where the hell are you going?

She walked on without turning.

- It's coffee time, so in my capacity as "secretary", which is what I am - she said through gritted teeth.

How someone could be so sexy vixen at once? I caught up on the landing between two floors, grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. She narrowed her eyes and hissed contemptuously through gritted teeth. I put the receipt in front of her face and stared.

- What's this?

She shook her head.

- You know what? To be pedantic smartass sometimes you're too dumb. What do you think? It is a receipt.

- I've already noticed - I grunted crumpling paper. The punctured with a pointed receipt of the delicate skin just above her breast; I felt my cock was aroused when she let out a gasp and her pupils dilated.- Why did you buy clothes and charged to the card company ?

- Because you were a bastard - tattered blouse shrugged and then walked a little to face me and whispered. - And Panties.

Fuck.

I inspired deep through the nose and threw the paper on the floor; I leaned forward and joined my lips with hers as my fingers tangled in her hair, pressing her body against the wall. My cock throbbed against her abdomen as I felt her hand following the same path as mine and crawled between my hair.

I got the dress thighs and moaned into her mouth as my fingers again found the edge of her lace thigh high stockings. It was to haunt me for sure. I felt she ran my tongue over my lips as I brushed my fingers over the warm, damp cloth of her panties. She grabbed me hard and gave them a hard tug.

- Well you need to buy other - I said and then I stuck my tongue inside her mouth.

She moaned deeply when I put two fingers inside. She was still wetter than she was last night, if that was even possible. "What a situation we have at hand right now." She pulled away from my lips with a gasp when I started to finger fuck her hard while my thumb rubbed her clit with energy and rhythm.

- Take it off - she said. - I need to feel you. Now.

I squinted, trying to hide the effect her words had on me.

- Ask me please Miss Dawson.

- Now - she said with urgency.

- Isn't that a bit picky?

She gave me a look that would have undermined the moral scoundrel someone less than me, and I could not help but laugh. Dawson knew how to defend her territory.

- You're lucky. Today I 'm feeling generous.

I took off as fast as I could my belt, pants and underpants before lifting a pulse and enter her. God, what a feeling. Better than nothing. That explained why I could not get her out of my head. Something told me that I would never be sick of it.

- Damn - I muttered.

She took a deep breath and I felt her squeezed me. Her breathing had become irregular. She bit the shoulder of my jacket and she wrapped a leg when I started to move fast and hard with her still against the wall. Anytime someone could appear on the stairs and caught me fucking her, but nothing could care less at that time. I needed to get her out of my head soon.

She raised her head and she was nipping the neck until she caught my lower lip between her teeth.

- Near - she said gravely and squeezed her leg around my waist to get closer and deeper. - I'm close.

"Perfect."

I buried my face in her neck and in her hair to dampen my groaning to cum hard and without warning inside her, squeezing her ass with my hands. And I left before she could rub more against me, leaving her in the ground on unsteady legs.

She looked at me with open mouth and eyes ablaze. The stairs were filled with dead silence.

- Really? - She said snorting loudly. She threw her head back and hit the wall with a thud.

- Thanks, that was great - I got the pants I had on knees.

- You're a bastard.

- I think you already told me that. - I muttered looking down to zip up.

When I went to lift it, she had arranged her dress, but she looked beautifully disheveled, and part of me wanted to reach out and slide my hand between her legs to make her come. But a part of me was enjoying even more the furious dissatisfaction in her eyes.

- He who sows the wind shall reap the whirlwind, so to speak.

- Too bad you're bad as powder – she replied coldly. She turned to go down the stairs, but stopped suddenly and turned to face me. - And how lucky you are I'm taking the pill. Thanks for asking, asshole.

I watched her disappear down the stairs and growled as I returned to my office. I slumped in the chair with a huff and I ran my hands through my hair before pulling her panties torn from my pocket. I stared at the white silk between my fingers for a moment, then opened the drawer of my table and went inside along with those of the previous night.

**AN: So? Did you like it? Review and if you guys have any ideas tell me! maybe I'll put them in the story ;) **

**XOXO,**

**Candy Lof**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!Sorry for this long wait but I had a lot of exams and I just finished. This chapter is lobger than the other one (I think) and I really hope you like it ;) **

**My twitter- cris_casu or dylanorgasming **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

How the hell I got down those stairs without killing me is something I can not explain . I ran as if the place was on fire , leaving only Mr. Moon on the stairs with his mouth open , messy clothes and wild hair as if someone had assaulted him.

I spent without stopping by the cafe and came to the last door on the landing , I crossed a jump ( something not easy with such shoes) , I opened the metal door and leaned against the wall , panting.

"But what have just happened? " Did he just fuck me on the stairs? I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. And I have ordered him to do so ?

" Oh , God." What the hell is wrong with me ?

I turned away and climbed a few flights of stairs to the nearest bathroom. I checked all the stalls to make sure they were empty and then locked the front door. When I approached the bathroom mirror I winced . It seemed that I had spun and hung out to dry .

My hair was a mess. All my waves so carefully ordered were now a mass of wild knots. Apparently Mr. Moon liked to take my hair down . I would have to remember .

" Wait ... what ? " Where had that come from? I did not remember anything, not talking.

My lips were swollen and makeup smeared . The dress was given and it was practically hanging ; and again I had left without panties.

"Son - of – a- bitch ." It was already the second . What was he doing with them?

-Oh , God ! I exclaimed in a fit of terror. They would not be in any part of the meeting , right? I should ask to be sure. But no. I was not going to give him satisfaction to recognize that this ... this ...

What was this ?

I shook my head again , rubbing my face with my hands. God I had ruined everything. When I arrived that morning had a plan. I was going to go in there , throw that receipt to his handsome face and tell him to tuck where fit you . But he was so incredibly sexy in that suit charcoal gray and so well groomed hair up like a neon sign that screamed to mess it up , who had just lost the ability to think clearly. Pathetic . What he was doing me the brain became mush and I had wetted well

This was not right. How could he look not imagine naked?

Well, okay, not naked . Technically I have not seen him completely naked yet, but what I saw made me shudder .

" Oh , no. Did I just say " yet "? "

You could resign. I thought for a minute, but I did not like that made me feel . I loved my job and Mr. Moon could be the biggest asshole in the world, but had been unable to deal with it for nine months (if we consider the last twenty-four hours) I had managed to get to work with him as he had Indeed anyone before. And as much as I hated to admit it, I loved watching him work . He was a tremendously impatient cocoon, an obsessive perfectionist , I put everyone the bar at the same height and would not accept anything but the best you could do. But I had to admit that there would always be grateful for the fact that I could do better , work harder, do whatever it takes to bring up my task ... even if his methods did not enchant me . It really was a genius in the marketing world ; entire family was.

And that was another. His family. My father was in North Dakota and when I started as a receptionist while I was in college , Mike Moon was very good to me . All had been. Austin 's brother was another senior executive and the kindest man I had never met . I loved all the people there , so resign was not an option.

The biggest problem was practical . I needed to present my report on the experience in the company 's board scholarship JT Miller before finishing my master , and I wanted my final project brilliant. So I was left on Moon Media Group : Austin Moon offered me Papadakis ( the marketing plan for a real estate developer billionaire ) which was a lot bigger than any of my fellow project account. Four months was not enough to start elsewhere and find some interesting project with which to show off ... right?

No. Definitely I could not quit Moon Media.

Made that decision , I knew I needed a plan of action. I had to remain professional and make sure between Mr. Moon and I never, ever happen again nothing, although "nothing" was the hottest and most intense sex I had had in my life, even though I denied orgasms.

Pig.

I was a strong, independent woman . I had to build a career and worked endless hours to get to where I was. My mind and body is not ruled by lust . I just had to remember what he was: a womanizer , an arrogant a stubborn asshole and took for granted that all around him were idiots.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and I reviewed the set of recent memories I had of Austin Moon .

" I appreciate that you got me a cafe when you went to get yours, Miss Dawson, but if I wanted to drink a cup of mud I would have spent my cup in the garden soil this morning ."

" If you insist on hitting the keyboard as if your life depended on it , Miss Dawson , you are requested to keep closed the door between our offices ."

"Is there any reason for such a long time is need to bring the draft contracts to the legal department ? Is that daydreaming farmhands taking up all your time? "

Wow, that was going to be easier than I thought .

Feeling my renewed determination , I managed the dress , I placed the hair and walked without panties and full of confidence , just off the bathroom. I took the coffee he had fetched and returned to my office , avoiding the stairs.

I opened the door and went outside . Mr. Moon Door office was locked and there came a sound from inside. Maybe he was about to leave . " What else would ." I sat in my chair , I opened the drawer , took out my vanity and I retouched makeup before returning to work. The last thing I wanted was to see him , but if I had no intention of resigning , that was going to happen at some point.

When I checked the calendar reminded that Mr. Moon was a presentation to other executives on Monday . I grimaced as I realized that meant I would have to talk to him today to prepare materials .

Also had a convention in San Diego next month , which means that not only I would have to be in the same hotel as him, but in the same plane, the company car and all meetings to emerge . No, certainly there was nothing uncomfortable at all.

For the next hour I found myself looking every few minutes to your door. And every time he did , I felt butterflies in my stomach . What nonsense!

What was happening ? I closed the file was not getting read and I dropped my head in my hands just as I heard the door open.

Mr. Moon came out and avoided looking at me. He had arranged the clothes, wearing the coat hanging on the arm and a briefcase in hand, but still had a beehive hairstyle .

- I will be absent the rest of the day - he said with a strange calm .- Cancel my appointments and make necessary adjustments.

Mr Moon - and I said and paused with his hand on the doorknob . Do not forget that you have a presentation to the executive committee on Monday at ten, - I was talking to her back. He was still as a statue with tensed muscles - . If you want I can have worksheets , files and materials prepared presentation in the meeting room at nine -thirty.

The truth is I was enjoying that. There was not a shred of comfort position . He nodded briefly and began to walk out the door when he stopped again .

And , Mr. Moon- added softly - I need your signature right expense reports before you leave.

He hunched his shoulders and snorted impatiently. He turned to come to my table and still without looking at me , bowed and revised forms with labels " Sign here."

I handed him a pen.

Please sign in which the labels are Mr. Moon .

He hated being told what to do and I was about to do. I held back a giggle. He took the pen and slowly lifted his chin , making her green eyes up to mine. We watched for what seemed like several minutes. Neither looked away. For a brief moment I felt an almost irresistible need to lean on him , bite his lower lip and beg him to touch me.

'Do not deviate calls - almost spat me while hurriedly signed the last form and threw the pen on the table. If there is an emergency , contact my brother.

- Bud muttered under his breath as he saw it disappear.

To say that my weekend was a little disgusted was an undestantment. Just ate , barely slept and slept little that was interrupted by my boss fantasies naked above, below and behind me. Even I wanted to go back to work to have something to distract me.

Saturday morning I woke up frustrated and cranky , but I do not know how I got myself together and take care of household chores and weekly shopping . But Sunday morning was not so lucky . I woke with a start , panting and trembling , my body covered in sweat and wrapped in a jumble of cotton sheets. The dream I had was so intense that I had brought to orgasm. Mr. Moon and I were again on the table in the meeting room , but this time we were both completely naked . He lay on his back and straddled him , my body moving up and down on his penis. He touched me everywhere : face , neck, over my breasts and down to my hips , where I clung to guide my movements. I felt I was about to cum when our eyes met .

-Shit ! I groaned and got out of bed . It went from bad to worse very quickly.

Who would have thought that working with an irritable bastard was going to end in fuck you against a window and you also like ?

I opened the shower faucet and while waiting for the water to warm up , my thoughts began to wander. I wanted to see his eyes when lifted from my crotch , heis expression to get on top of me , feel how much he wanted me . Needed to hear the sound of his voice calling my name to come.

I dropped my heart sank . Fantasizing was a direct ticket to the problems. A one-way ticket . I was about to get my masters . He was an executive . He had nothing to lose and I could lose everything.

I showered and dressed quickly to go to lunch with Trish and Cassidy. Trish and I saw each other every day at work, but it was harder to meet with Cassidy , my best friend since high school. She worked in the sales department of signature Gucci and was always filling my cabinet samples and leftover stock . Thanks to her and her off , I had a great clothes. It was still expensive, but worth it. I was paid well in Moon Media and my scholarship covered all college expenses , but even so I could fanciest 1900 dollars on a dress that gave me wanna kill myself.

Sometimes I wondered if Mike paid me so well because he knew I was the only one who could handle your child . Oh , if he only knew ...

I decided it was a bad idea to tell the girls what was happening . Trish worked for Elliot Moon and saw Austin very often. I could not ask her to keep a secret like that. Cassidy , on the other hand, I would throw the fight. For almost a year she had heard me complain about how stupid was my boss and was not going to do grace to know that what was throwing me .

Two hours later I was sitting with my two best friends sipping mimosas on the patio of our favorite restaurant, talking about men , clothes and work. Cassidy surprised me by bringing me a dress that was made of the most sumptuous fabric I had seen in my entire life . It was tucked into a garment bag hanging on a chair beside me .

- How's the job? - Cassidy asked between two pieces of melon . - Does your boss go wrong, Ally ?

- Oh , sexy bastard ... - Trish sighed and put me to study carefully the drops of condensation from my drink. She is a grape into his mouth and spoke while chewing .- God, you should see him , Cassidy. It is the best description of it I've heard in my life . It is a god. And I mean it . There 's nothing wrong , at least physically . A perfect face, body , clothes , hair ... Oh , God, the hair.

Takes well as an incredible artistic disheveled said gesturing over his head. Looks like someone had just fuck her breathless .

I rolled my eyes. No need anyone to remind me about the hair.

And I do not know what you have told her Ally,but- Trish continued odious becoming serious .- I mean, after fifteen minutes of meeting him and wanted to burst his four-wheel drive with a razor. It is the biggest asshole I've ever met .

I almost choked on a piece of pineapple . If Trish knew ... And was very well endowed in terms of masculine attributes . It was unfair .

- And why is such a jerk ?

- Who knows ? -Trish replied , then blinked as if he was really thinking that I could have a good excuse .- Maybe I had a difficult childhood ?

-But do you know his family ? - I asked skeptically .- His childhood had to be idyllic .

'True,' - she conceded . -ºMaybe it's some kind of defense mechanism. Maybe he's bitter and think you have to work harder and continually claimed before all the world because being so handsome ...

I chuckled.

-There is no deeper reason . He believes that everyone should care as much as he did his work , but most people do not share his vision. And that bothers him.

- Would you defending , Ally ?- Trish asked with a surprised smile.

- No way.

I noticed that the blue eyes of Cassidy were fixed on me and that was ajar in silent accusation. I had complained to my boss much in recent months , but maybe I had not mentioned it was gorgeous.

- Ally , would you have been hiding something ? Is solid your boss?- She asked .

-Yes he is gorgeous, but his personality makes it very difficult to appreciate him. - apparently tried everything I could careless . Cassidy could read almost anything I thought .

'Well,' she said, shrugging and giving a long sip of his drink ,- maybe he has a small dick and that's what really gets him riled .

I emptied my glass of a drink while my two friends laughed .

On Monday morning I walked into the building a bundle of nerves. I had made a decision : I would not sacrifice my work for our lack of good judgment. I wanted to finish in that position with a stellar presentation to the board of the scholarship and then go from there to start my real career . No sex or fantasies. I could work with Mr. Moon ( just business ) for a few more months.

As I felt the need to strengthen my confidence in myself , I put the new dress that brought me Cassidy. Highlighted my curves , but not too provocative . But my secret weapon to boost my confidence was my underwear. I 've always liked the fancy lingerie , so do not take me long to figure out where the sites were to hunt the best discounts . Wear something sexy under clothes made me feel powerful , wearing panties and I worked to perfection. It was black silk with embroidery front and back they had a series of tapes that crossed tulle to meet in the center, near the coccyx , forming an exquisite black tie. With each step my dress caressing my skin. Today I could take anything from Mr. Moon and return all balls .

I had arrived early, with time to prepare for the presentation. That was not strictly my job , but Mr. Moon refused to have an assistant for these things and when left alone was a disaster when it comes to making presentations were nice : no coffee, no breakfast service , only one crowded room , slides and pristine documentation and , as always, a lot of work .

The lobby was deserted ; ample space opened over three floors and shining because of polished granite floors and travertine walls . When I got out of the elevator and the doors closed , I found myself a harangue , mentally I reviewed the discussions I had with my boss cocoon and all the arrogant comments he made on me.

" Drum, do not write anything by hand. His handwriting looks like a little girl , Miss Dawson . "

" If I wanted to enjoy all your conversation with your tutor the master , would open the door to my office and ask wide popcorn. Please keep your voice down while talking on the phone. "

I could do it . That asshole had picked the wrong woman to complicate life and I had no intention of letting that intimidate me . I reached down to my ass and smiled evil ... "powerful Knickers '.

As expected, the office was still empty when I arrived. Took what I might need for the presentation and I went to the meeting to make arrangements. I tried to ignore the response Paulo dog I had to see the windows and bright room table .

"For body . Starts, brain. "

Looking at the sunlit room , I left the files and laptop on the huge table and helped employees catering to place things for breakfast next to the wall.

Twenty minutes after the proposals were placed , the projector and prepared breakfast ready . Since I had time , I went to the window . I reached over and touched the glass , overwhelmed by the sensations that reminded me : the warmth of his body against my back , the contact of the cold glass against her breasts and serious animal and sound of your voice in my ear .

" Ask me to make you cum ."

I closed my eyes and walked , pressing palms and forehead against the window and letting the force memories hold of me .

I abandoned my fantasy startled to hear a cough behind me.

- Dreaming awake during office hours ?

Moon - Lord exclaimed breathlessly and I turned . Our eyes met and once again I was overwhelmed by how handsome he was . He broke eye contact to examine the room.

- Miss Dawson - he said and every word sounded short and sharp - , we will make the presentation on the fourth floor .

- Excuse me? - I asked as irritation flooded at me.- Why? We always use this room. Why have you waited until the last minute to tell me?

'Because,' - he growled supporting fists on the table - I 'm the boss. I set the rules and decide when and where things happen . Maybe if you hadn't entertained this morning looking out the windows , you could have found the time to confirm the details with me.

My mind was besieged by impossible images of my fist hitting his throat. It took all my self control not to jump over the table and strangle . A smirk appeared on his face .

- For me, no problem- I said swallowing my rage.- Anyway, in this room has not taken any good decision.

When turned the corner to enter the new chosen for the meeting room , my eyes immediately met those of Mr. Moon . Sitting in his chair with outstretched hands and the tips of his fingers together , he was the spitting image of barely contained patience . " How typical ."

Then I noticed the person next to me : Mike Moon .

- Let me help you with that, Ally- he said and he took plenty of cabinets of my arms so he could more easily put the cart full of food in the room.

-Thank you, Mr. Moon- I spent an angry glance at my head .

- Ally - said the patriarch of the Jackson , laughing - how many times have I told you to call me Mike?

He picked up a couple of folders and spent the rest of the lot across the table he was caught assistants .

He was as handsome as his two sons, tall and muscular ; the three shared the same chiseled features . Mike graying hair had gone white back over the years, but still one of the sexiest men I had seen in my life.

I smiled gratefully as I sat .

- How is Mimi ?

- Okay. No longer pester you come to visit someday - he added with a wink .

It escaped my attention irritated giggle youngest of the Moon , who was still sitting in place near me.

- Please greet her for me.

Rang a few steps behind me and a hand appeared to give me a tug of an ear .

'Hello, ' - said Elliot Moon girl giving me a broad smile.- Excuse me late . I thought we were going to meet in your plant.

I looked out the corner of my eye for my boss smugly and I found him looking at me. The stack of folders returned to my hands and handed a copy.

- Here you are, Mr. Moon .

No more than a brief glance , quickly grabbed one and began to leaf through it .

" Asshole ."

When I returned to my seat , Elliot said with her outrageous voice

- Oh , Ally , when I was up in the waiting room , I found this on the floor - I went to where he was and saw two silver buttons aged in his palm .- Can you ask around to see if anyone has lost them ? They seem expensive.

I felt my face as I put a tomato. I had completely forgotten about my torn blouse.

- Oh ... of course .

- Elliot, can I see them? - Said the cocoon of my head and grabbed his brother 's hand . He turned to me with a smirk on his face.- Don't you have a blouse with some buttons like these ?

I cast a quick glance around the room ; Elliot and Mike were engrossed in another conversation , oblivious to what was happening between us.

'No,'- I said trying to hide . - They aren't mine.

- Are you sure ? - he took my hand and ran a finger along the inside of my arm to my palm before dropping buttons on it and close my hand. I gasped and my heart began to martillearme chest .

I pushed his hand away as if he had burned.

-I'm sure .

- I swear that the blouse you wore the other day had little buttons silver . The pink blouse . I remember because I noticed you had one a little lost when it came to get upstairs .

The face began to arderme even more if that was possible. But what was playing ? Was he trying to imply that I had orchestrated things to meet him alone in the meeting room ?

He leaned closer , his hot breath in my ear , and whispered to me:

-You should be more careful.

I tried to remain calm as he pulled my hand from his .

-You're a bastard, - I replied through gritted teeth.

He pulled away and looked at me surprised.

How dare he look surprised, as if it had been me who had broken the rules? It was one thing to be an asshole to me, but jeopardize my reputation in front of the other executives ... I was going to put things in place then .

During the meeting we exchanged glances , mine filled with fury and his growing uncertainty . I studied the slides in front of me all I could to avoid him.

As the meeting ended , I gathered my things and left the room. But , as I supposed , he came behind me and followed me to the elevator. We entered and were both seething rage in the background , as we walked into the office .

Why the hell would not go faster damn thing and why someone decided to use each floor right now? The people around us talking on mobiles, ordered files , commented plans for lunch ... The noise grew into a strong buzz that almost drowned the anger that I was mentally casting Mr. Moon . By the time we reached the eleventh floor , the elevator had almost reached full capacity . When the door opened and three more people got in, I was biased against him , my back against his chest and my back against the ...oh!

I felt the rest of his body tense and I heard he was breathing hard .

Rather than squeeze him , I kept as far as I could. He reached out and grabbed my hips to get close again.

- I like to feel you against me - he said with a serious and warm whisper in my ear .- Why ...?

- I 'm two seconds to castrate you with one of my heels.

He went further.

- Why are you so upset?

I turned my head and said, almost in a whisper :

- You made me look like a bitch in front of your father climbs .

He dropped his hand and looked at me with his mouth open .

-What? – a Mr. Moon confused was incredibly attractive . ' Bastard ' - . It was just a meaningless game .

- What if he had heard ?

-He did not hear it.

-But he could have heard you.

It seemed that it really had not crossed my mind , maybe it was true. It was easy for him to " tinker " from his position of power. He was a workaholic executive . I was the girl who was only half of her career.

The person who had watched us on our left and we were both very upright standing looking forward. I gave him a good poke in the side and he gave me a pinch on the ass hard enough to make me drop an exclamation.

- I will not excuse myself - he said in a whisper.

-Of course not . Cocoon .- I said

Again he pressed against me and I felt it grew and even harder. I felt a traitor also growing warmth between my legs.

We reached the fifteenth floor and a few more people came . Hand went back, I got between the two and took it. He breathed his hot breath against my neck and whispered :

-Yes , dammit.

And then I squeezed .

- Fuck . Sorry! –he said

I let go , I pulled my hand and smiled to myself .

- God , I was just playing around with you- he muttered in my ear.

Flat sixteen . The rest of the people went out on a fishing trip ; apparently all went to the same meeting .

As the doors closed and the elevator began to move , I heard a growl behind me and saw a quick and sudden movement while Mr. Moon slammed his hand against the stop button on the control panel . When his eyes looked at me , were darker than ever. With one fluid motion , he blocked me against the elevator wall with his body. He pulled away just enough to devote a glare and mutter

- Do not move .

And though I wanted to tell him to leave me alone , my body begged me to do what he told me .

He reached up to the cabinets that I had dropped it off a post -it to the top and set it on the lens of the camera in the ceiling .

His face was inches from mine and felt his almost panting breath against my cheek .

-I never wanted to say you were trying to climb - based powders exhaled and leaned my neck.

I withdrew everything I could and looked dumbfounded .

-And you 're not thinking ' sufficient ' . We're talking about my career. You have all the power here. You have nothing to lose.

- What power? You're the one that has been pressed against me in the elevator. You're the one doing this to me .

I felt my expression intensity down . I wasn't used to seeing him vulnerable, not even a little .

- So no low blows.

After a long pause , he nodded.

The sound filled the elevator of the building as we continued watching . Contact need grew, first up to my belly button and then began to drop down to my crotch .

He bent down and licked my jaw before covering my lips with his. An involuntary moan escaped my throat when I felt his erection against my abdomen. My body started to act instinctively and wrapped my leg , pressing against his arousal, and my hands went to his hair. He pulled away just enough to open his fingers clasp me in her waist. My dress was opened before him.

-Petite cat- he angrily whispered . He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into my eyes as he slid the fabric to fall to the ground .

It gave me goosebumps when he took my hands , he turned to me and put my palms against the wall.

Raised theirs to take my silver hair pin , letting it fall on my bare back. He grabbed my hair with his hands and snapped me turned his head to the side to access my neck. It was my shoulders and down my back giving me hot and wet kisses . His touch made me feel like a spark of electricity in every inch of skin that touched me. Kneeling behind me , grabbed the back and sank his teeth into my flesh , which made me groan , before rising again .

" My God , how does he know these things? "

- What do you think has bitten you ass? - he was squeezing my breasts and pulling them.

- Maybe .

-You're a nasty girl.

I let out a cry of surprise when just gave me a slap on the site where there had been his teeth and replied with a groan of pleasure . I let out another gasp as his hands grabbed my delicate ribbons lingerie and tore me .

-I'll pass another bill , asshole .

He chuckled evilly and pressed against me again. Fresh wall against my breasts made my whole body shudder and come back the memories of the first time againts the window. I had forgotten how much I liked the contrast ( cold vs. heat , hard against "him" ) .

It is worth - spending - hand slipped to surround the waist and then down through the belly , lower and lower , until one of his fingers rested on my clit.

- I think you get these things just to provoke me.

Was he right and was he delirious at the thought that I put them for him?

The contact pressure did began to feel the need . His fingers pressed and stopped , leaving a half . Fell further and stood right next to my post.

- You are very wet . God , you must have been thinking about this all morning.

-Fuck - I growled while you let out a gasp as his finger finally came as I pressed closer to him .

- Say . Say it and I'll give you what you want, - a second finger joined the first and the feeling made me cry .

I shook my head , but my body betrayed me again. He sounded so needy ... His words were provocative and controllers , but it seemed that he too was somehow pleading. I closed my eyes trying to clear my thoughts, but it was all too much. The feel of his fully clothed body against my naked skin, the sound of his husky voice and his long fingers in and out of me getting closer to the precipice . He went up the other hand and pinched me hard nipple through the thin fabric of her bra and moaned loudly. I was very close .

- Say it – he groaned again as his thumb up and down on my clit .- You don't want to stay mad at me all day .

In the end I gave up and begged :

- I want you inside me.

He let out a low, strangled moan and rested his forehead on my shoulder while starting to move faster, pushing and moving in circles.

His hips glued to my ass and rubbing his erection against me .

-Oh God - I moaned when I felt the muscles tense in the depths of me, with all my senses focused on the pleasure that was about to be released .

And then the rhythmic sounds of our gasps and groans were suddenly interrupted by the shrill ring of a telephone.

We were paralyzed to realize where we were, lying one over the other. Mr. Moon cursed and left me to take the elevator emergency phone .

I turned around , grabbed the dress, I put it on my shoulders and started dress up.

'-Yes,- but what sounded quiet , you will not even feel a little breathless . Our eyes met , each from one end of the elevator.- Yes , I see ... No, we're good ... - slowly bent down and picked up my panties and forgotten the broken elevator floor .- No, it just stopped ,- I listened to the person on the other side while rubbing the silky fabric between his fingers .- It is well – he finished the conversation and hung up.

The elevator lurched when he started to climb again . He looked at the piece of lace in his hand and then looked at me and grinned , pulling away from the wall and closer to where I was . He placed a hand on the side of my head , bowed , went nose down my neck and whispered :

-I love the way you smell as I touch you .

It slipped a gasp .

And he said showing me these panties in his hand

- they are mine.

The elevator bell rang when we stopped on our floor. The doors opened without a glance toward me , the delicate torn fabric in the pocket of his suit jacket and got out of the elevator.

**Well, well, well. What do you think is going to happen next? Don't foget to review and if you have some ideas, tough this is an adaptation from Beautiful Bastard, who knows? Maybe I'll use them!**

**XOXO,**

**Candy Lof.**


End file.
